


Twitter

by EveTheAverage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Short Story, gay as hell really, lil bit of kissing, malum, real life AU, sort of not really, twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveTheAverage/pseuds/EveTheAverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sometimes I wanna tweet things, that are just a little too deep and personal'<br/>'Me too,' Calum thought as he looked down at Ashton's latest tweet. Too bad he can't...<br/>But what if he could.<br/>-or-<br/>The one where Calum creates an anonymous twitter account that suddenly gets really popular and Michael suddenly is obsessed with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweet #1

'Sometimes I wanna tweet things, that are just a little too deep and personal.'

 _Gotta admire a man who can hit the nail on the head._  Calum thought as he took another bite of his bagel. _How does he always say exactly the right thing?_ He frowned down at his phone, wiping at the small smear of butter on the screen. 

"Hey Calum! What's up?" Michael plopped down next to him, taking a bite of his bagel as he did. He chewed, making a face. "Gross, you know I like my bagels without butter."

"Well I made this for me, you can get your lazy ass up and make your own if you're hungry." Calum retorted, rolling his eyes when Michael whined.

"But you always make the best bagels, Cally." Calum sighed and got up.

"Fine, I'll make your damn bagel. Don't touch my phone." He muttered as he walked into the kitchen. The band had just gotten back from tour, and he was glad to have a real kitchen instead of the small area in the tour bus. 

"Thanks Cal!" _Anything for you_. And it was true. Calum would do almost anything for the boy he'd been in love with from the start. 

He toasted the bagel and put it on a plate, walking back into the living room to see Michael on Calum's phone, scrolling through his twitter feed.

"Why does Ashton have full control of his twitter while we don't?" He had probably come across the same tweet that Calum had minutes ago.

"Probably because before you had to go through management, you went a whole day posting 'penis' over and over. And then once they placed restrictions on your twitter, you hacked into mine. Ashton at least tweets mature things." He took his phone back from Michael, replacing it with the plate holding the bagel.

"I could be mature if I wanted." Michael muttered before taking a bite.

"Mikey, you text like a little girl, no you couldn't."

"Calum, you know that's not true. I could be deep if I wanted, I am mature!" Calum agreed when he saw his friend becoming upset. 

"I know you are, Mike." 

"I just wish that my twitter was... well, my twitter, you know? I feel like ever since we started this band everything has been spiraling out of control. Not that I would ever give it up," he added, looking up at Calum from his bagel. "I just feel kinda..."

"Lost." Calum finished for him. Mikey looked at him fondly. _If only he would look at me like that all the time_ , he thought.

"Yeah, lost. Like I need an anchor." _I can be your anchor_. Calum allowed himself to get lost in Michaels green eyes for a second, nodding as he stared, no doubt creepily.

Once Calum pulled himself away, they both turned back to their respective objects, Calum to his phone, Michael to his bagel, as if no deep conversation had ever happened. 

'Sometimes I wanna tweet things, that are just a little too deep and personal.' read his screen. Me too, Calum thought, their previous conversation still echoing in his brain. He had been thinking these same things for quite some time now, and in one of his sleep-drunk thought-fests late at night he had even considered calling management, demanding the full use of his twitter back. 

A less dangerous idea occurred to him then, and he made a spur of the moment decision. He logged out of his twitter account, and tapped the 'sign up' option on the new page. He put in his old e-mail where prompted (callythealleycat@gmail.com brought up so many bad memories now) but hesitated when he was asked to put in his username. 

 _No, Calum, you've come too far to be shot down by a username_. He really wasn't creative, he couldn't  imagine why he was in this band to begin with. He thought, then typed in rebelblinker182. _It's shit, but I can always change it, its not gonna matter anyway._

He typed in his password (MikeysBabe, shhhh) and his sign in. The first thing he did was follow some big accounts, and retweet Ashton's tweet. Then he composed his first tweet, savoring the freedom he had in saying what he was really feeling.

@rebelblinker182: I really have to take a big shit right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't use twitter, or any social media. Can you tell? Probably.  
> Should I have researched this before writing, or even steered clear of this because of that? Yeah.  
> Do I care? No, not really. I'm too lazy for that shit.  
> I hope you like it! This will be a shorter story, and I actually know whats gonna happen with this one! So I should finish this pretty quickly!


	2. Tweet #2

It had been two weeks since Calum made his new twitter. He used it every day, just to post silly thoughts he had that he really wanted to get out of his head. He didn't have many followers, but he had some, which surprised him. He didn't actually think people would follow him…

He sat on the sofa watching reruns of Power Rangers, eating his cereal with his spiderman blanket around his legs. Yeah, it was that kind of day. Michael had woken him up by putting his cold feet on his ankles(how he ended up in Calum's bed he will never know, but he's not complaining), and when Calum fell off the bed he curled up with all the blankets. 

After Calum surmised that he was never getting his blankets back(it had nothing to do with how cute Michael looked in his bed), he had gone downstairs to eat some breakfast, and realized they were all out of bagels. _Michael must have eaten the last one,_ he grumpily thought. He woke up to cold feet, got shoved out of his bed, and cant even enjoy his favorite food. And it was all Michael’s fault.

Feeling grumpy and needing to vent about it, he grabbed his phone, opened up twitter, and promptly dropped it into his bowl of now-soggy Frosted Flakes. Which was also Michael’s fault, of course. If Michael hadn’t finished off the bagels, he wouldn’t have needed to settle for a cereal _that he didn’t even like_. Noticing his phone was still submerged in the milk, he frantically fished it out to make sure more damage didn’t occur, splashing even more milk onto his once clean blanket.

_You’re not supposed to turn these things on when they’re wet, right?_ He recalled reading that somewhere. He really needed to look up what to do. He opened Google and entered ‘wet phone’ into the search engine. The first thing that came up was to not use rice, which he had thought would help. Apparently not? He read that he should use a vacuum cleaner. _Weird,_ he thought, but looked for his phone to try it. When he couldn’t find it he panicked, until he realized that it was in his hand. Screen on. Google up.

He couldn’t believe he had used his phone to look up how to save a wet phone. He felt like such an idiot, how did it even turn on? Looking at it again, he saw the word LifeProof on the side of the case. Oh yeah, he had forgotten he had switched to a LifeProof case a few days ago. Crisis averted. _No thanks to Michael,_ Calum couldn’t help but add in his head. (Regardless of the fact that Michael had told him to switch. And bought him a case when he refused to buy it himself.)

Speaking of the devil, he still had a tweet to write about him before the devil himself comes down the stairs. 

_rebelblinker182: Whoever said they’re lucky to be in love with their best friend, is an idiot._

He switched to his other twitter and tweeted something again, just to be sure the whole world knew he was angry.

_Calum5SOS: when you walk downstairs and theres no bagels -.-_

He turned off his phone, not caring enough to check the immediate retweets and favorites he knew he was getting, along with the asian jokes he really should have anticipated getting when using that face.

He also stayed signed in on his official account, which is why he didn’t see when a follower retweeted his tweet, which was then retweeted by someone else, which was then retweeted by the one and only Dan Howell. He also missed how his follower count shot up, climbing higher every minute, a couple of famous names getting lost in a sea of random usernames, which is probably why he didn’t notice the notification saying that one @Michael5SOS had followed him until Michael retweeted a tweet about pie.


	3. Tweet #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might be on an updating spree? maybe? is this what creativity feels like?

Calum nearly had a heart attack when he logged into his unofficial account, seeing all the notifications that someone was following, retweeting, or even favoriting his tweets. 

On one hand, he was glad people liked him enough to follow him (although he was sure some famous person down the line had helped him out), But on the other hand this was exactly why he created this account. Part of the problem with his official twitter was that people were always expecting him to be perfect, and there were a lot of people to disappoint. 

 _But,_ he had to remind himself. _No one knows who I am, I could say anything and it wouldn’t really matter because nobody would know it’s me._ He felt better after thinking that, but not completely. He decided to just keep doing what he was doing, self-conscious or not he alway was a bit of a free spirit, or so he liked to think.

-

One week after following Calum, Michael finally DM’ed him. As his best friend Calum could see this coming, Michael kept talking about the ‘hilarious, funny twitter’ account and how he was going to ‘make a move, be friends with them’. Calum wished that Michael would make a move in another way, but he knew it would be too complicated. 

In fact, this whole idea was a bad one, did he think he could just hide his identity from everyone for the rest of his life? The rest of the band was bound to find out sometime, it was almost impossible to keep secrets when you’re that close.

He took a second look at the message, wondering if it would disappear. But no, it was still there, the black _‘hey, whats up im michael’_ staring back from the glaring white screen. He knew he wanted to say something kinda flirty(what did he have to lose?), but he was hopeless at flirting and he knew it. So he just typed back what he could.

 _i never would have guessed. cute name, michael._ He hesitated before sending, but went for it with a mental ‘JUST DO IT!’ from Shia Lebeouf. Disappointed in himself for that, he went to go grab a yogurt, having eaten a bagel already today. He came back to his phone to see that Michael had messaged back almost immediately. 

 _thanks babe. whats your name, cutie?_ Oh god. Calum wished he could call Mikey and tell him to tone it down a bit, but he couldn’t, for obvious reasons. Realizing that Michael didn’t know he was a boy, he decided to tell him so he wouldn’t embarrass himself later.

 _im a boy._ He waited anxiously for Michael’s response, and he wasn’t kept waiting long as he got a reply back a minute later.

 _so am i. whats your point?_ Only Michael would miss the point like that. 

_so, are you comfortable calling a guy cute?_

_why wouldnt i be? it doesnt matter, i can think boys are cute if i want to._ Wait, Michael couldn’t like boys, could he? He would have told him something like that..

_im not sure thats how it works mikey_

_mikey. i like that. and what can i call you, rebel blinker?_

_shut up, i know its shitty, its all i could think of._

And just like that, Michael and Calum became friends. Again.


	4. Tweet #4

For the next few weeks(was it only a few weeks?) all Michael could talk about was the anonymous twitter account. Calum had successfully escaped giving him any sort of name, so Michael just called him Will. Short for Wilson, from Rebel Wilson apparently. Who knows how that boy’s mind works. 

Michael messaged him everyday without fault, to the point that Calum started to get jealous of Will because Mikey had started to talk to him more than he did Calum. Which was ridiculous, of course, seeing as he _was_ Will. But never the less, today Calum was determined to actually hang out with Michael. See a movie, maybe. Go to an arcade. Anything.

-

“But Cally, I don’t wanna be outside!” Michael whined. Calum pulled him by the ankles out of his bed and onto the floor. 

“I don’t care, get up we’re going out!” He turned to leave.

“Will would never be so mean,” he heard Michael mutter under his breath. It was moments like these when he just wanted to give it all up and tell Michael that he was the mysterious Will. But he knew he couldn’t. Will and Michael had been flirting a bit more than usual lately, and he knew that Michael would never have the same feelings for him, if he even had any for Will. In fact, their whole friendship might as well be over, when Michael found out there’s no telling what could happen. 

“Well too bad I’m not Will. Now move!” Calum left as he heard Michael grumble, and he couldn’t help but feel bad. 

Twenty minutes later, when Michael walked down the stairs looking as though he had literally just rolled out of bed in his regular clothes, Calum handed him a bagel. (Without butter; he knew how Michael liked his bagels, could Will say the same? He smacked himself over the head for that one. They had in fact discussed bagels the other day, the conversation also being the first one Michael had mentioned Calum in. Not to mention _he was Will,_ of fucking course Will knew how Michael took his bagels.)

“I thought we could go to the arcade?” Calum fixed Michael’s bedhead as he spoke, not able to let that rat’s nest sit there.

“Fine.” Michael muttered around his bagel.

“Is it?” Calum couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes, it’s fine!” He glared at Calum over the end of his breakfast.

“Okay, sorry, I just thought we could... Hang out?” Calum had never felt this timid around Michael before, usually they were joined at the hip.

“Sorry,” Michael swallowed before continuing. “It’s kinda a bad day. Will hasn’t messaged back yet.” Calum patted his pockets discreetly, noticing his phone wasn’t in them, probably still charging up in his room.

“Maybe that’s not bad? Maybe you are a little... Attached?” Michael glared again, but seemed to see the sense in what Calum was saying. 

“So the arcade?” He threw away the paper towel holding his bagel and stretched. 

“Yeah, lets go. I’m so gonna beat your ass at Galaga.”

-

Calum did end up winning eight out of thirteen total rounds of Galaga(they’re nerds, what can they say), but Michael was currently winning at the motorcycle game. He seemed to be more focussed on beating the other racers more than Calum, so Calum stopped playing after their fourth race and let Michael do his thing. Two races later, Michael noticed Calum was just standing there.

“Hop on!” He patted the seat behind him.

“Michael, I don’t think I can fit-”

“Oh whatever, get on and play with me!” Calum gave in and squeezed onto the end of the seat. There was unfortunately no room in between them, unfortunately for Calum that is. He really hoped nothing embarrassing would happen while pressed this close. 

The game started and Michael immediately began to lean, forcing Calum to grab his waist or fall off. The two leaned back and forth, weaving their way through the players and around bends, until they crossed the finish line in first. Michael whooped and turned to look at Calum.

Calum noticed how close they were due to the limited space on the bike, but he didn’t think Michael did. _Or maybe he just doesn’t mind being this close to me?_ He saw the look in Michael’s eyes, how happy he was at beating the game, and a part of him thought it was for him, that Michael was happy because of Calum. 

Doing what only felt natural, he leaned in. Only an inch or two, but in the confined space that was enough. He felt rather than saw Michael lean in just a minuscule amount, then stiffen up and pull away. 

“I.. I’m sorry, I can’t. I just.. I like Will.” Michael got off the bike, somehow without kicking Calum in the face(although he wished he had, maybe his heavy boots would knock him out). 

“You like Will? But..” Calum was going to finish with ‘I’m Will’ but the words just wouldn’t come out. 

“I know, I know, I’ve never even met him, whatever, I just can’t when I know I lie someone else.” Michael turned around and walked home, feeling guilty for almost cheating on Will, and also guilty for wishing, for a split second, that Calum was Will. 

Three hundred feet away when this thought was born, another individual, frozen on a game bike with tears in his eyes, was wishing the exact same thing. This individual pulled out his phone and opened his twitter account, typing words with trembling fingers. This individual had done this thousands of times before, but never had he meant the words more, as cheesy as they were. This individual pressed tweet, and soon his many followers read the cryptic message. They retweeted even if they didn’t know what it meant, and another individual looked down at his feed, reading words he felt were for him, but couldn’t have been.

_rebelblinker182: when you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?_

Message from Michael.

_I will try to fix you._

Calum tried not to cry, but he couldn’t.


	5. Tweet #5

Michael never told 'Will' about the almost kiss, but he continued to talk to him everyday. Their conversations got even more flirty, and Calum was worried that if Michael ever found out who he was he would never speak to him again.

Just as Michael talked to Will more, he spoke to Calum less. He wasn't the same for a few days after. He avoided Calum almost completely, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. A few days after the almost kiss Michael seemed to shake off whatever aversion he had to Calum, probably deciding that it didn't mean anything.

_But it did._

It meant a lot to Calum. That Michael would even be that close to him... _He's your best friend, idiot, of course he would be close to you._ The evil voice of reason spoke, and he hated it.

"Hey Cal, we've got an interview in an hour and Ashton says you have to be down in ten." Michael popped his head in, then left and closed the door when he was done delivering his message. Despite his hasty exit, Calum started to over analyze his actions.

 _He could have just yelled from the bottom of the stairs, he didn't have to go all the way up here. He must want to see me, to some extent at least._ But then the voice popped in again.

 _You dumbass, he always comes into your room to bother you, you're best friends. Nothing more. And you never will be._ As much as it hurt to hear (funny that he was saying this to himself, you'd think he had some self preservation), he knew it was the truth. They were never going to be, Michael likes Will.

_But you are Will, so Michael likes you!_

_But when he finds out you were Will all along, he'll feel so lied to and both you and Will will lose him._

Until he realizes he likes you, because you are the one he likes, and he will come running to you and sweep you off your feet! True love will prevail!

_Or he'll run away and hate you for it. You lied to him Calum._

Sometimes Calum hated being in love.

-

"And we're back with 5 Seconds of Summer, the hottest band in the world! Now tell me boys, how is fame treating you?" The interviewer, Pamela he thinks, leans forward.

Ashton responds to her question. "We think it's treating us very well, a few years ago we were just four normal guys in a band, and now thousands of people are screaming our own lyrics back to us. It's a very surreal experience that none of us expected, and we're trying not to let it get to our heads." Pamela nodded with every word Ashton spoke.

"That's a very good answer, I'm impressed by your philosophy, being in the spotlight so young must be difficult. Speaking of being young, how do you feel about all the girls?" Calum could see this question coming a mile away. Interviewers ask a lot of the same questions. Luke answered this time.

"That's also a big surprise to us. I've always been a kind of ugly, chubby kid, so to see a bunch of girls tweeting us asking to have their children is like, whoa."

"Yeah, sometimes it gets a little overwhelming, you know? It's almost weird now to find a girl who doesn't know who we are," Michael chimed in. The interviewer hummed in acknowledgement.

"And Calum. You have been openly gay since the beginning, correct? How are you finding the attention, both male and female?" _That's a new question,_ Calum thinks. _Usually they just ask about the girls and don't acknowledge my sexuality._

"That's right, I came out accidentally in a keek two months into our first tour. Attention from guys for me is just like attention from girls to the others. It's weird and unexpected, but kind of nice. Getting attention from girls though, is just confusing. Occasionally I'll get a few actual comments about how I saved someone's life, and I love that, but getting comments about how hot they think I am? Like, how do I respond, you know?"

Pamela laughed, and said "Very true. Now, I thought we would play a little game."

 


	6. Tweet #6

"Please put your phones on the table." She suddenly looked really serious, and as they complied she continued to explain the game. "I'm going to ask you all a bunch of questions about the members of the band, and whoever gets the most right gets to tweet off someone's phone." Calum felt panicked at the mention of Twitter, but assured himself that he was logged on to his official account.

"Okay, so write your answers down on these whiteboards," she said as she handed each person a board and a marker. There was a brief fight between Calum and Michael over the one red marker, and if Calum let Michael win, well that was a secret. "Let's find out if the members of 5 Seconds of Summer know as much about each other as they think."

Calum readied himself, black marker uncapped and already making a dot on the white surface of his board. He felt confident that he knew everyone pretty well, but Ashton was the only responsible one so Calum thought he was bound to know more. He just cared more, Calum guessed.

"First question: what is Luke's favorite animal?" Seriously? Calum wrote down 'penguins', and received a point along with everyone else.

"Next question. What was Michaels MySpace username?" That was significantly harder, but not hard enough for Calum not to know. He had spent his whole life loving the boy, for fucks sake, give him a little more credit than that! He wrote 'Michael the big red dog' and received another point, as did Michael.

"Third question: what is Calum's favorite scent on a woman?" Funny, cause he's gay and he doesn't give a fuck. He supposed that's why they did it, as a sort of joke. Calum wrote 'au natural', and of course got another point. Michael also got one, leaving the two tied.

"Final question: what is Ashton's favorite flavor of tea?" What the hell? Is he supposed to know this? He guessed and wrote down 'chai'. Not to his surprise, he did not get a point. Michael did though. How he knew Ashton liked peach tea astounded Calum.

"It seems that Michael has won! Please put this blindfold on-"

"Kinky," Michael muttered, and Calum couldn't help but snort. Michael looked over at him and winked before the blindfold covered his eyes.

"-and reach into the middle and grab a phone." After missing the table three times, Michaels hand finally landed in a phone. Calum's phone.

"Yes! It's time, Calum! You know what's going to happen." Sadly, he did. But wait, he was on his official band account, right? What was the last thing he tweeted? Was it about the interview? Oh god.

Michael finished his tweet, and Calum grabbed his phone back.

 _Penis penis penis penis penis_ Michael wrote. Of course. Calum remembered the tweet that had gotten his Twitter censored, and hoped that management would catch it.

They thanked the interviewer, played their song, and before Calum knew it he was back in the car on the way home. It was quiet, everyone flipping through their phones, when Calum felt something on his leg.

He looked down and saw a phone. Michael's phone, to be specific. On it was his Twitter feed. Calum looked up at Michael to see him staring pointedly in the other direction, jaw tense.

Looking back down at his lap, he saw a tweet made twenty minutes ago, saying _penis penis penis penis penis._ The tweet Michael tweeted off his phone. But why would he be upset over tha- oh.

_rebelblinker182: penis pen-_

Calum couldn't read anymore. He threw Michael's phone back into his lap and stared out the window so he didn't have to look at him.

-

Back at home, Calum sat down on the couch to watch some tv. He purposefully put on a show he knew Michael didn't like, in case he wanted to watch. But what he wasn't expecting was for Michael to sit down on Calum's lap with a kiss on the cheek and change the show to Power Rangers. That's how Calum knew he was forgiven.

 


	7. Epilogue

"So, kids, that is the story of how Papa Calum was stupid-"

"Michael don't teach them those words!" Calum hissed, albeit fondly.

"-and how Daddy Michael was even stupider. Now go to bed, little munchkins! It's way past your bedtime, and I don't want your papa to get mad at me." Michael winked at their two kids, Sailor and Ryan. Both parents tucked them in, kissed them on the forehead, and said goodnight.

"Wait, papa! Come back!" Ryan yelled for Calum. "We forgot or Eskimo kisses." Calum sighed, and rubbed noses with his six year old daughter. "And our butterfly kisses!" He leaned close and they blinked together, eyelashes tangling and tickling. "And our kitten kisses!" Before Calum could react she licked the tip of his nose and giggled.

"Okay, goodnight baby girl."

"Baby boy! Remember?" Right.

"Of course, I'm sorry baby boy." He exited the room, and waited for Michael, who was tickling Sailor's feet.

Once the door had closed behind Michael and Calum, they got themselves ready for bed. Being parents they found they were often going to bed earlier than they had in their good old band days, but they wouldn't trade their two girls for anything. Thinking of that, Calum mentioned to Michael,

"I think we need to start calling Ryan a he. She told me to call her baby boy tonight, did you hear?" Michael turned away to pull on his pajama pants, and Calum admired the legs that still looked as strong as they did when they were twenty.

"I did hear her baby, but do you think it's too early? Not that I'm not okay with it, she's still our little girl- boy- fuck. She's still our little baby, but I just don't want to raise her calling her a he, then to have her confused as a teenager?"

Calum felt very strongly about trans rights after Luke came out as agender, so when he heard that he felt a little angry. Thinking about it though, he could see that Michael wasn't trying to be offensive, only considerate to how Ryan might feel as he or she got older. Of course Michael felt the same way about trans rights, he just tended to speak without thinking.

"I understand what you're saying, but maybe we should listen to what she's telling us and go from there? Maybe she will be a boy tomorrow, maybe a girl, who knows?"

"True, like during the first few days of our relationship where I woke up and felt straight." Michael chuckled. "Figured that one out fast, though, didn't I? But maybe it was your kisses that turned me gay. A joke, sorry babe," he added when he saw Calum's face.

"Whatever happens, though, we will do this together, right?"

"Right."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Penis penis penis promise?"

"Penis penis penis promise."

"I'm so glad penis became our always."

And they went to bed, but not without a seat from Michael for that shitty reference. Yeah, they'd be together for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming on this short but bumpy ride with me. Much of this was typed in my phone, so sorry for any typos that slipped though! I hope you all enjoyed! Love you all you beautiful nerds!


	8. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get back in the swing of things. So heres an extra chappie for my favorite story!

"Goodnight everybody, we've been 5 Seconds Of Summer!" Luke shouted, arms in the air. We all jogged offstage after playing our encore, dripping in sweat but smiling. We handed our guitars to the tech guys and went back to the dressing rooms, veins still pumping adrenaline through our bodies. 

"Happy four month anniversary babe." Michael came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips, but I pushed him away. 

He looked hurt for a second, so I summed up a teasing smile and said "sweat, babe, you're all gross and sweaty." His face stopped doing that injured puppy thing, but instead of smiling, he looked suspicious. Uh-oh.

"Is everything okay, Cal?" 

"Yeah, everything's fine. Really," I protested when he glared at me. "Okay, something isn't okay, but we will talk about that later at the hotel." 

He glared a little bit more, then smiled and drew me into a hug, whispering "we better" in my ear before I could push him away. I wasn't lying before when I said he was sweaty and gross.

-

"Alright babe gigs up, what's wrong." Michael, never being one for bullshit, asked as soon as our hotel room door closed behind us with a thunk. 

"Look, Mikey, nothing's really wrong. Nothing at all." I denied there being anything wrong, but he was still confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He continued when I shook my head vigorously. No, he could never do anything less than perfect. "Then why are you upset? It's our four month anniversary, you should be happy." I must have flinched when he mentioned the anniversary, because he pressed on.

"So it's our anniversary that's making you upset? I don't understand, Cal, please tell me what's wrong." I gave in with a sigh.

"Nothing is wrong, i just- No Mikey, you will sit and you will listen," I stopped him as he was about to speak. "Nothing is wrong, it is just hard for me to celebrate four months, the longest a relationship of mine has lasted ever, when I'm hiding my boyfriend. It feels like it's almost not real, because nobody outside of the band and the crew even know." He relaxed.

"Well if that's your problem, babe, why didn't you say so? Here, I'll fix that right now. If that's okay," he hurriedly confirmed with me as he pulled out his phone. I nodded, confused. 

He beckoned me over, grabbing my chin to hold me in place for a kiss as I heard a shutter go off. He pulled away and fiddled on his phone for a few moments, before putting it away and pulling me in for a real kiss. This kiss lasted longer than all the other ones today, and I relaxed into this kiss, feeling safer with the knowledge that Mikey and I were on the same page about being out.

I pulled away when I heard a ding from my phone, what must be minutes later. A notification showed up that @Michael5SOS had just tweeted something. When it loaded it was the picture he had taken of us kissing, with the caption  _"four months ago today my head came out of my ass and I realized I was in love. Happy four months to you, Calum, my beautiful boyfriend."_  

"Cheesy." I grinned at him. There was no going back now. Then I realized something. "Hey, you haven't gotten full control of your account yet, right?" At his head shake I continued. "That means management had to approve it."

"Holy shit, you're right. Do you think they've known this whole time?" His eyes grew large, surprised that management had approved his tweet. 

"Lets be real, they probably knew before we did. But let me retweet it before they change their minds." I retweeted it from my band account, then signed over to my anonymous account. I considered retweeting it there, and coming clean about who I was, but decided against it. I did, however, notice a few notifications. 

"Huh, Michael, that's funny, rebelblinker182 seems to be getting a lot of DM's from one Michael5SOS. Would you happen to know anything about that?" I threw my phone to one side and laid down next to him, propping my head on my fist. 

"Will and I are running away together. We will adopt many puppies. " His eyes were closed, facing the ceiling, but I could see the corners of his mouth lifting. 

"Well then I'll have to fight Will because those are my exact plans for you and me." His eyes opened, and he rolled over on top of me.

"Then that is what we shall do."


End file.
